Lien Jovis
Lien (Lyon/Liyon) ''Jovis ''is one of the main characters of the Lycan Legacy anthology, if not the main character. He first appears in Lykos Anthropos, in his first appearance he is human. Character History Lien was born in the village of just outside of Cultaro, in Gaul. His parents died when he was young, his father in battle and his mother from sickness and was raised as a lost boy. During his youth he came across a young boy from up the mountain, the young Sey-Ting. He and the young boy quickly became friends and unbeknownst to Lien, his friend was a werewolf. One day during the haze of Sey's first change, he turns Lien into a werewolf like him. Upon presenting him to his father, Aria, the current alpha of the pack, Lien was allowed to stay and was raised by Adonis, Aria's general and beta. A few years passed and during those years Lien was trained and raised in the way of the werewolf and graduated as a Hunter wolf under Adonis' tutelage. He joined Sey's cell of personal Hunter wolves. Eventually during the 'Murder of Aria by Tempus' and 'Lycan War' Lien being a bitten werewolf, only being able to transform during the apex of the Lunar Cycle was attacked Sey in his Furor Canis Lupis form, receiving a gash across the eye, was later able to transform at will due to Sey's stimulation of his werewolf genes. Later after the war was starting to cool down and nothing was heard from Tempus in a while, the werewolves began suffering from Aconitine poisoning. This lead to members of the pack slowly becoming more and more unhinged and unbalanced as they could not transform due to the poisoning. They turned their attention to Kelvar, the son of Kilbane and another direct descendant of Lupis, as he was almost 20 years old and was yet to go through his first transformation, the general theory was he was inert and was now infecting the others with his affliction. The truth was Kelvar was a meek and generally sweet child, he didn't like hurting things and avoided meat wherever possible, meaning his inner wolf played less of an impact on his life as a whole and thus his first transformation was deferred. The other wolves decided to torture him as punishment, this triggered his first transformation as the pain was too much, but also shifted him towards the Furor Canis Lupis form, which was then augmented by the fact in his berserk form he started to eat from the bodies of the other werewolves he had slain, increasing his energy levels. Lien later has to fight Kelvar and succeeds by throwing him off a cliff, suspecting him dead. Sey and Lien along with the rest of Sey's group then travel through the forest and deeper into the Alps, to find the origins of their bloodline, hoping something there will be able to cure them of their condition. While on the journey, everyone apart from Sey and Lien perish. At the end of the journey, the pair come across a young man, who eventually turns out to be Lupis, living in partial exile. They beg him for help in curing them of the poison and he agrees on the condition that one of the two of them must be given to him as tribute. Lien then volunteers and Lupis gives Sey a bite that augments his werewolf genes and strengthens him, allowing him to shake the poisoning. With this ability now in tow, Sey can return home and pass it on to his pack. Lien is now given to Lupis, and expects to be killed and/or eaten (Lupis being the first true Demon to be encountered.). In actuality Lupis is in need of an apprentice and Lien has just filled that role. Lupis then feeds Lien some of his blood, turning Lien into a Therianthrope, like Lupis himself. After feeding him his blood, Lupis then breaks Lien's neck and he goes into a coma-like sleep. This was induced as to lessen the affects of when Lien wakes up and potentially is overwhelmed by Lupis' DNA now working through him, as with most werewolves on their first change. *** Lien and Lupis then travel the world on a mission not yet explained by Lupis. They travel through Gaul, Rome, Greece, Africa and eventually after years of travelling make it to the new world. Powers and Abilities Lien as a human was slightly stocky and of a muscular build, although he was only a teenager. When he became a werewolf and undertook the required training, his strength increased as well as access to the powers of a bitten werewolf. That meant Lien could transform during the apex of the lunar cycle, had slightly superhuman senses and strength even while human. As a werewolf he gains accelerated healing and an extended life span. Eventually Lien is attacked by Sey as a Rage Wolf, and is left with a scarred eye. This scarred eye infected by Sey's demonic form is permanently mid-transformation and although it is rather ugly it works as a tether to Lien's wolf side, granting him the ability to transform at will even outside of the Lunar Cycle, effectively granting him the abilities of a pure-blooded werewolf. Then Lien receives another power up when he becomes the aide of Lupis, Lupis gives Lien some of his blood, turning him into a Therianthrope or ''Mammalia Demonus ''like Lupis himself. This gives Lien powers beyond that of a normal werewolf, he becomes a true shape-shifter with access to forms of any mammal, although he is still predisposed to that of a wolf. As a Theriantrope, Lien loses much of his muscle bulk while in human form now that his strength is not tied directly to his muscle mass, this gives him a thinner leaner physique. In this form, Lien is now technically a demon and thus has demon level regenerative abilities and longevity based immortality. Category:Lykos